


Accio

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se tu amassi qualcuno saresti ancora più bello. O forse no... non so se si possa diventare più belli!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchia storia scritta circa tre anni fa. Spero che, chi non l'ha già letta, possa apprezzarla.
> 
> Questa storia fa parte della Raccolta di Fiction scritte per la **Challenge:** [La Notte Bianca.](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/1649.html#comments) Potete trovare le altre [QUI](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/58506.html).
> 
>  **Raccolta:** La Notte Bianca per [](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/)  
>  **Conteggio TOTALE Parole:** 3804  
>  **Note:** Nessuna di queste Drabble (ODDIO SI'!!! Io ho scritto un marea di Drabble) e FlashFic è stata betata.  
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/1649.html#comments)
> 
>  **Titolo:** Accio  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Remus/Sirius  
>  **Prompt:** "Harry Potter, Remus/Sirius" by [](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/)**meggie87**  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Slash  
>  **Genere:** Romantico

Nella Sala Comune Grifondoro Remus era seduto su una poltrona a sorseggiare un tè caldo mentre sfogliava annoiato un libro di babbanologia.

Era da poco passata la luna piena ed era evidentemente stanco.

Sirius gli si avvicinò con la sua solita aria baldanzosa, fresca e riposata. Lo sguardo dorato del licantropo si posò su quello del malandrino ed un'espressione rassegnata si dipinse sul suo volto.

"Mi spieghi come fai ad essere sempre così sereno e, soprattutto, riposato, considerato che ieri siamo stati fuori tutta la notte?"

L'interpellato sorrise enigmatico per poi rispondere "L'amore rende belli!" accucciandosi ai piedi di Remus e posandogli la testa sulle gambe "Se tu amassi qualcuno saresti ancora più bello. O forse no... non so se si possa diventare più belli!"

Si scansò appena in tempo per evitare un calcio in pieno mento che avrebbe fatto un male cane. La risata di Sirius riempì la Sala Comune.

Quando fu abbastanza lontano e sufficientemente al sicuro, appellò Remus che gli finì tra le braccia, prima di baciarlo appassionatamente, per rivedicare prepotentemente il proprio territorio.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... quel movimento del polso, veloce e preciso, non l'ha mai abbandonato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** Accio - parte II  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Sirius/Remus  
>  **Prompt:** Accio per [](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfstar_ita**](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Slash  
>  **Genere:** NP  
>  **Riassunto:** _... quel movimento del polso, veloce e preciso, non l'ha mai abbandonato..._
> 
>  **Note:** Altro POV degli avvenimenti raccontati in [Accio!](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=5805&chapter=1).

A Sirius quell'incantesimo piace proprio. Sembra non sia in grado di far niente senza, nemmeno una cosa stupida come sporgersi per prendere i libri dalla borsa abbandonata sul pavimento. È un atteggiamento così snob, così arrogante, così purosangue che Remus aveva davvero creduto che se lo sarebbe fatto passare in poco tempo. E invece è ancora lì, come un vezzo, un'eredità non rifiutata del suo essere un Black.

Certo che era stato inquietante... anche perché, onestamente, vedere un tredicenne agitare la bacchetta senza dire una parola e osservare come i libri si sfilassero dalla borsa per atterrare, senza un rumore, sul banco, faceva paura.

Ma poi Sirius tornava ad essere il solito stupido cagnaccio, e nessuno ci pensava più.

Ma quel movimento del polso, veloce e preciso, non l'ha mai abbandonato e ormai le labbra lo pronunciano solo se deve spostare qualcosa di molto grosso o particolarmente incastrato.

Ecco perché quel giorno, nella Sala Comune completamente vuota con la sola eccezione di loro due, sentire scandire quell'incantesimo dalle sue labbra lo spiazza a tal punto da non rendersi conto che l'istante seguente sta svolazzando attraverso la stanza fino a piombare tra le braccia del suo – altamente soddisfatto – fidanzato.

"Accio coccole." gli sussurra all'orecchio sprofondando subito dopo il viso nei suoi capelli e Remus non può far altro che sospirare e lasciarsi manipolare, come sempre avviene, da quella serpe travestita da leoncino.


End file.
